ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Outbreak
The Outbreak is the first episode of Prototype. Synopsis During the Galactic War of humans versus aliens, three specific humans were selected for Project: EVO by a secret organization, where they were infused with superhuman qualities that granted them unnatural abilities. Plot The scene starts with a view of a really small base, fenced off, is seen. A view of underneath the base is seen, and it seems much bigger. The base looks like an underground hospital, with multiple metal doors, and bulletproof windows; suddenly, someone appears to be screaming in pain inside of a room. ???: URRRRGHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFUURRGHH... The scene cuts to inside of the room with what appears to be a young man being experimented on by doctors and scientists. Nothing can be identified, as the screen is blurry. Blood appears to be gushing out from the man's chest. ???: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The scene then turns to black, and cranking noises are heard. Doctors and scientists are suddenly heard screaming in pain. A door is then heard being slammed down to the ground; The screen suddenly turns normal, and the man appears to be regenerating while walking out. The man looks at his chest as it's regenerating. ???: What's happening to me...GOD, NO! Suddenly, the room turns red, and alarm noises go off. The man looks around him and runs off. Guards appear to be coming from behind and running over to the man. 1#: COME BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU! The man runs off to the left, and runs up some stairs. Guard 2# goes behind the man and grabs his taser, and fires it at the man. The man appears to be electrocuted at first, but then quickly is unaffected. The electricity appears to be absorbed by the man's skin. The man grabs Guard 2# by the neck and electrocutes him unintentionally; Guard 2# falls. 2#: URGHHH! 13 more guard arrive and look at Guard 2#. All 13 guards run up behind the man as he runs up. A door opens up at the top of the stairs, and a guard appears to be waiting. The man pushes the guard out of the way, unintentionally electrocuting him. ???: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! The man looks behind him and see's all the guards equiped with weapons. The man runs off to another set up stairs, with an exit sign above it. He quickly runs over to the stairs, and up. He then man attempts to open the door, but it appears to be locked. He quickly backed up, and ran back to kick the door open. The door goes flying 20 feet into the air, and falls down with a hole where his feet were. He quickly exits and see's a large electric fence barrier, and 8 guards surrounding it. As the guards look at the man, they start shooting at him. The rest of them run up the stairs and starts firing at the man. ???: URGH! The man starts climbing the fence, and absorbing the electricity. The guards fire at the man as he climbs up, and the bullets go through his arms, chest, and legs. The man quickly regenerates, and reaches the top of the fence. He jumps down to the ground and runs off as all the Guards start shooting him. The man runs off and looks around him; everything around the area seems destroyed, with dead Alien bodies. ???: What the hell is happening... (Screen cuts to black) ---- The man appears to be narrating; View of the city completely fine, and no demolished buildings; Everyone appear to be either happy or normal, and everything seems fine. ???: Earth used to be fine and normal. Everyone wasn't always evil, it was civilized mostly. A spaceship appears to be crashing down into Earth uncontrollably, and appears to be heading towards a sand-filled area. The spaceship lands really hard and explodes. ???: Until... 23 years ago, we had an unexpected spaceship that landed in the middle of nowhere. And as you'd expect, the American government got involved. Multiple military helicopters fly past the spaceship in nighttime. The scene then cuts to all the helicopters with ropes attached from the bottom, and lifting the spaceship up and away. Scene then cuts to the spaceship in an unknown military base in the middle of nowhere. The military appear to be searching the spaceship and find two dead Alien pilots, and a Crystal/Tech hybrid in a space container in the back. ???: The spaceship was carrying two dead Aliens, and a large...crystal/tech hybrid thing. It was Alien artifact. And as you'd also expect, they ran experiments. There was almost a war over it. 10 years later in 2004, another unexpected event happened. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to all Humans and Earth. A Galactic War was started. Presumably over the artifact, which was mysteriously lost after a couple of scouts went to retrieve it from the ship wreckage. 3 almost planet-sized spaceships appear to be approaching Earth, with multiple little ships coming out of all 3. Half of the little spaceships appear to be attacking the others, and the other half appears to be entering Earth and attacking it. ???: 3 Alien species, plant-like Aliens, orange energy beings with armor, and yellowish one-eyed Aliens invaded. The plant-like Aliens appear to be attacking with either small cactus-resembling spaceships, with fire attacks burning Humans, or summoning plants from the ground and attacking the Humans. The orange energy beings with armor appear to be frying the Humans into skeletons, attacking them with their spaceships, using energy weapons, and using other Alien slaves to attack the Humans. White humanoid-like Aliens with orange wings appear to be attacking with very large spaceships, shooting claw darts, and attaching parasitic squid-like things on the heads of Humans, and transforming them into yellow one-eyed hybrid Aliens, and making them attack other Humans. ???: There were also other Aliens too, but those were the 3 major ones. Blue humanoid-like Aliens with large flat noses appear to be attacking Humans with weapons under the Aetherians' control. Technological Humanoids appear to be absorbing cars, vending machines, and other devices and appear to be attacking Humans under the Plant-like Aliens' control. ???: This war destroyed everything, over 6 billion Humans dead. Most insects, animals, and marine life dead. Everyone fought for their lives for 10 years. Everything is destroyed. We had one thing going for us, and that was all the 3 Aliens were also fighting each other for the artifact. Multiple different Aliens appear to be destroying buildings all around the world, including important buildings and statues. Fire appears to be everywhere as Aliens attack, and spaceships surround Earth. The ground appears to be cracked as well. The Aliens attack the other Aliens. ???: Maybe more than one thing. During the 10 years, every single government from all around the world worked together and started a new organization, Codename: Grid. They started a project known as Project: Evo. It was made to do experiments on Humans, make them "super". Superhumans were their only hope at this point, and they needed someone who can destroy all Aliens. Humans appear to be kidnapped, or vulenteer and are seen experimented on with dead Aliens. Certain Humans are seen growing plant arms, and seeds on their shoulders. Others are seen growing orange wings. Animals are also seen experimented with. A Rhino is seen turning plant-like, with a flame-patterend horn. ???: They created a lot of them, so it somewhat worked. But they weren't what they wanted. The ones they created had special abilities, but they could be defeated. They needed someone that is really powerful, and not limited with 3 abilities. I'm the really powerful person in this. They call me Th3 0n3. I was kidnapped by the government, and was experimented on. They wanted to be the perfect Superhuman. I'm not omnipotent though. My ability is that i can absorb abilities. It sounds stupid, but think about this. I can absorb ANY power. So i can basically have every. I don't have just absorbing on my side. I can regenerate, i have super strength, speed, all my human abilities have been enhanced. As for my past, I don't remember anything. I woke up in a room, and my chest was opened up. I escaped though, and i didn't know i had abilities. I also forgot to add that i'm wanted by every government and non-government organization because of my power. Long story short, i recently met an old guy named Max. With a helper and good friend of ours, Miguel. He likes to be called Mig, though. He helped both of us, and they're helping me find out my past. So yeah. Screen turns black. ---- A view of the destroyed city is shown. Buildings appear either to be sliced in half, destroyed and on fire, having large holes on their sides, or having vehicles lodged into them. The view cuts to the floor, and it seems to be dusty and cracked, with dead Alien bodies close to the ground; Suddenly, a mysterious figure with dirty sneakers, and ripped jeans walks past all the cracks on the floor. Another figure with brown pants, mixed with armor walks behind the other figure. Camera moves upwards to reveal Th3 0n3 and Mig. Th3 0n3 and Mig walk past buildings in silence, and approach a warehouse-like place, with fences surrounding it. Th3 0n3 and Mig climb it, and go up the stairs that are attached on the warehouse walls. Th3 0n3 and Mig end up on the roof. 0n3: This is the place. Mig: This? I thought it'd be bigger...and heavily guarded. Th3 0n3 and Mig climb a little bit lower to look in the windows, and they see soldiers surrounding the inside, with dogs, turrets, and cameras. 0n3: You were saying? Mig: Still not what i thought. Th3 0n3 moves to the left and points at the back entrance, and nods. Mig follows him and looks down, and nods to him. He climbs down slowly. Th3 0n3 starts climbing the top of the roof. The scene cuts to inside the warehouse, and there appears to be drywall coming off the roof. 5 Grid agents look up and see it. Agent 1#: This an Alien? Agent 2#: Ahhhh, could be anything. Scene cuts back up to the roof. The roof Th3 0n3 walks over starts cracking. He looks down in shock, and the roof suddenly collapses. He falls and screams, but lands on his feet, and the floor crack. Agent 1#: What the...fire! The agents constantly shoot at Th3 0n3 with turrets, but Th3 0n3 keeps regenerating. He stomps on the ground with full force, creating a small shockwave that takes out 3 Grid agents. An agent throws a flashbang at him, blinding him. The agents and turrets keep firing at him, until 2 dogs charge at him and pin him to the ground. He grabs one dog and throws him away, and grabs the other two dogs by the throat. He starts absorbing the dogs, and draining their blood until they die. Mig opens up the back door and sneakily goes over to a crate. Turrets quickly turn to the side and sense him, and they quickly start firing at him. Mig: Aw come on! The bullets either get vaporized, or bounce off of his armor. Mig charges up energy and shoots it at the turrets creating a medium-small explosion. A dog charges at his legs, but he throws him away against a wall. Agents start firing at him, but he quickly roll dodges and starts shooting energy blasts at the Soldiers. An agent throws a grenade at Th3 0n3, blowing his skin off, but he regenerates quickly. 0n3: You're starting to make me mad! He runs over to the agent and uppercuts him, then kicks him away. The agents come up from behind and shoot him. He looks behind him as he regenerates. 0n3: Now you guys really made me mad! His hands suddenly turn on fire, and he smiles. He starts shooting fire balls at the agents, knocking them out or burning them. He suddenly grows 3 red seeds on his wrist. He grabs them quickly and throws them on the ground, creating giant plants. The giant plants grab the agents in an unescapable grip. Mig: Don't take all the fun! Mig runs up to a dog throws him away hard, but not killing him. He quickly runs to the center as hes charging his gauntlets. His gauntlets turn an orange tint, and he releases all the energy being built up inside, creating a shockwave that vaporizes every living thing. The warehouse smokes up. Th3 0n3 is seen only half-vaporized, but he quickly regenerates and gets up onto his feet, looking around. Mig walks over to him and rubs his hands together. 0n3: Wow, really? Mig: Hey, it was inevitable. I was gonna take all of them out. 0n3: You could have left half for me. Mig: Haha, no. Th3 0n3 walks to over to a bunch of crates, and looks inside and finds nothing. Mig goes to an upper floor with more crates, and starts opening them up, but finds nothing. Th3 0n3 rushes to the other side to a single crate, and opens it. He finds a safe, and grabs it. His hands start heating up, and he grabs the safe, melting it. His fingers go through inside of the safe, and he pulls the entire safe out from the inside, and sees a small blue chip. 0n3: You think Max'll be happy with this? Mig: Maybe. We still got one last mission. 0n3: What do you mean? Mig grabbed the chip. He pressed the right side of his suit by the hip and a compartment opened up, revealing a gadget with a compartment in the middle of it. He detached it and put the chip inside; it glowed. The screen buzzed on and showed a map with red dots on it. It randomized all over the map and located one beeping. Mig: These chips give us all of their intel, including secret locations of other Grid bases...this is the closest one to us. 0n3: Scarecrow Island? It's nothing but land though. Mig: My theory is that it's underground, meaning it's probably even more secured. We should get there before it's nighttime. Mig took the chip out of the gadget and stored it in his pocket. He hooked the gadget back up in its compartment and closed it off. Shades dropped down over his eyes. His jetpack glowed and increased in levels. Smoke then came out, followed by fire. Th3 0n3 sped towards the door and smashed it apart. Mig flew out. Mig: Here. This should help out. Mig threw him a GPS-like device with the coordinates of Scarecrow Island mapped on it. Th3 0n3 held it and sped off towards its direction. Mig followed above him. Unbeknowst to them, two Grid cars were following their trail. One Grid agent was seen inside aiming of the vehicle, driving and aiming at them with pistols and other enhanced weaponry. Both had one ear chips to communicate. Agent 1#: Steady...we can't go in without the right weaponry and precision. Agent 2#: It seems they are heading towards the Scarecrow Division. Agent 1#: Hmmm then they'll have to cut through the water...I guess we'll have to go in with what we got. Oh well, just stay on their trail. We can't afford to let them get away with stealing our private information any longer. ---- Scarecrow Island is seen with the sun beginning to set. Many large waves are brushing up against the island with high-speed winds. A few armored trucks are seen guarding a large wire fence with heavy machinery. Underneath the ground level is a large base with multiple guards patrolling the corridors. A door opens up, revealing a man in a black uniform. ???: Alright, thank you Mister Kylie. The door then closed. The man turned to a guard who stopped by him and saluted quickly. He did so back and looked around. ???: Where is he? Guard: Just down this hallway to your left. But be careful, he's not too happy this evening. ???: So I've heard. The man pressed his hand against a pad on the wall. It glowed green. A hatch opened up with a few pistols and a banner titled 'EMERGENCY' above the hooked weapons. He grabbed one and walked down the corridor, turning left. He walked up to a large sealed and bared door with 'DANGER' printed on the front. He looked to the left and put his hand on the pad. The door clinked. He pushed his arms against it and it slid open. Another door appeared in front and scanned his left eye. It then clinked and opened itself. Small light entered the room. A figure was layed out in the shadowed corner of the room with his legs bent upward and his arms on his knees with his head down. ???: Hello, T-Y. Nice to meet you. I'm Bryan. He held his arm out to shake hands with T-Y. T-Y made no movement. Bryan: I see. Someone told me you were quite upset today- T-Y blasted Bryan with a large heat ray from his eyes. Bryan fell down injured. T-Y then got up and jumped on top of him, crushing his body. Bryan grabbed the pistol. T-Y grabbed it and smashed it to pieces. He lunged Bryan on a wall and choked him. Bryan: AGHH! AWWWKKKK!!! STOP! T-Y: You were right about one thing: yes I am upset today, when aren't I? The one thing you messed up today was coming here. The door sprung open. T-Y looked back and saw a device thrown inside. It exploded and released toxic gas. T-Y instantly fell to the ground groaning and coughing. Grid agents entered the room wearing masks. One lifted Bryan and got him out of the room. T-Y: AHHHHH URRRGHH!!!! Bryan: Kill him right NOW. He's too insane to be kept alive, especially with our division. Agent 1#: Sir, that isn't our priority. What we do is keep him under maintenance and watch. Bryan angrily walked away and down the corridor once more. T-Y choked and weased. The Grid agents walked towards him and kicked them. They then walked towards the door and stopped. Agent 2#: Nighty night, freak. They slammed the door shut and tightly secured it. ---- Mig dashed above the traffic while Th3 0n3 struggled to bypass all the cars and construction debris. Reaching a cleared street, Mig lowered himself and looked at Th3 0n3, appearing to be clueless. Mig: You look unprepared. 0n3: Well this is sorta sudden. Mig: How so? Max told us there was one more Grid base we could hit here. It was just a matter of time until we found its location. 0n3: That's the thing. Max never told us anything about it. Mig: Yes he did. Well, he told me at least. Anyway, you seem a bit stressed, too. What's up? Th3 0n3 looked up at the sky and then back towards Mig. He looked forward, shook his head, and sped up some more. Mig kicked in higher speeds and remained just above him. Mig: Well? 0n3: Nothing. I'm fine, really. Kinda tired. Mig: Ditto. Suddenly, the two armored Grid trucks turned the corner and were immediately behind them, stalking their pathway. One Grid agent turned to the other and nodded. The second one sped up faster and pressed a button on the side of his steering wheel. The front window opened up and a turret activated and raised forward, aiming towards Th3 0n3. Agent 1#: I got the other one. He lowered his window and looked out towards Mig. He reached into the back of his truck and grabbed a large bag. Throwing it onto his lap, he unzipped it and grabbed a Pripyatosian-B sticky bomb. 0n3: There's too many Grid bases worldwide to even count anymore. How are we going to get them all? Mig: Even if we're superhuman, we can't get them all. Plus we still have to deal with the alien invasion. Mig turned towards the river water and flew over it. He landed on the ground quickly to grab Th3 0n3. The Grid trucks quickly halted. Grid Agent 1# hurled the sticky bomb onto Mig. Mig turned and fell. 0n3: What's- A missile from the turret in the second truck blasted forward quickly, striking Th3 0n3. He slammed into the ground and fell into the water. He angrily looked up at smoke and shrapnel hit the waters. Regenerating, he zoomed out of the water and slammed into the ground. He then rushed at the second truck, jumped on it, and dented the front of the van. Agent 2#: AGH YOU LITTLE MUTANT BRAT! Th3 0n3 reached inside. He grabbed the agent and choked him. The agent quickly grabbed the turret and pulled down a lever. The front of the turret spin and went inside. It then came out in the form of a minigun. It blasted Th3 0n3 quickly. He fell down. Mig was shown blasting large and powerful Aetherian energy rays at the first agent. The agent jumped up and down and dodged each attack narrowly. Mig angrily at him. The agent kicked him in the jaw and punched him; he fell. He then puts his foot on Mig's abdomen and shoots at his head. Mig dodges with his gauntlets and punches the weapon into the air. Agent 1#: Like I would be armed with just one weapon. He quickly pulled out another pistol and fired acidic Polymorph bullets. Mig blasted at the bullets and hurled an energy ball at the weapon, hurting the agent's hands. Mig: Two isn't enough, either. Mig held his hands above each other. Electricity and energy sparked in-between them. A large energy ball formed and grew larger in size and strength. He hurled it at the agent. The agent tried to dodge, but was blasted into the air and exploded. The truck was knocked over. Mig: Got him. Mig turned to see Th3 0n3. Th3 0n3 held the truck in his hands and melted the truck through the middle. The truck sizzled and broke in half. The minigun hit the ground and aimed directly at the back of his head, firing. Th3 0n3 grabbed his head and turned as it regenerated. 0n3: This is really starting to piss me off. The back end of the minigun opened up. The missile launcher piece came out and fired at him. Th3 0n3 jumped out of the way of the missile. He rushed at the turret, jumped into the air, and smashed it apart. He grabbed the front half of the truck and absorbed the metal. He then ripped it open and saw the agent. Agent 1#: No...please. Spare me. Th3 0n3 glared down at him. He grabbed the part of the truck and flipped it over. He then turned to Mig and walked towards him. Agent 1#: Thank you! So much! The sound of oil leaking sparked his attention. He quickly turned around and saw the back part of the truck leaking oil and spreading to the front part where he was. The engine began to spark and smoke. He looked forward, about to yell, when the oil ignited and both parts exploded. Th3 0n3 grinned a tad. Mig turned. Mig: Whoa. Th3 0n3 turned slightly and saw pieces of the truck fly into the air. 0n3: Karma. Serves him right anyway. Now, let's hurry. Mig: Agreed. Mig's jetpack ignited once more. He grabbed Th3 0n3 and darted off over the river. Th3 0n3 stared at the fiery wreckage and saw police cars surround the scene. Mig: If only they hadn't bothered us. 0n3: Don't pity them. We're living targets. Mig: I know, but I just keep thinking it could all be different. ---- Inside of the base, a large interrogation room is seen with a table and a chair. T-Y is seen chained down to the floor and cuffed up on his neck, wrists, and ankles. He struggles. A door opens and then closes. T-Y: Leave me be. After all, that's what you want, of course. For me to sit here alone and suffer in silence and solitude. Perhaps hoping I go insane? So that maybe you have a chance to use this to your advantage and release footage of my rage to the public eye so they all know the horrors of mutants? ???: Smart man. I haven't really seen you much after the operation. T-Y stood still and widened his eyes. Footsteps were heard coming up close to him. A shadowy figure in a black suit with a white tie and a black and white fedora walked behind his chair. His face appeared to be masked, except his eyes. He put his hands on T-Y's shoulders. T-Y shook them off. ???: It's alright. I just want to catch up. T-Y: I have NOTHING to say to you. Nothing at all. ???: Don't fool yourself, Tralior. Or are you Tyler? T-Y: I hate you. ???: You don't have to tell me that. I already know. I know lots of things. I can read people like an open book that is smacked right in front of my face. The figure nodded at the door to a Grid agent. The agent blasted on the lights. T-Y groaned and closed them quickly, turned his face. The figure pulled up a free chair and sat on the opposite end of T-Y with his arms on the table and his hands crossed. ???: Tell me why you attacked Bryan. T-Y remained silently and still faced the other way. Sweat drops rolled down his angry face. ???: TELL ME. T-Y turned quickly and breathed hard, glaring at the figure. He looked around to the Grid agent heavily armed by the door and saw the dark window by the doorway. The figure grabbed T-Y's head and slammed it into the table. T-Y: AH! ???: SCUM. That's all you are. Scum inside of scum. The figure angrily got up and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked down at T-Y struggling to move his head. Agent: Sir, should we lock him up? The figure glared at T-Y for a while and then narrowed his eyes. ???: He'll try to escape. Keep him here. Let him rot. That's the nicest thing we can do. The agent nodded and opened the door. The figure then walked out and the door slid to shut, but a hand appeared to enter the room and stop the door from shutting. The agent quickly opened the door and saw Mig. Mig: Mind if we come in? Agent: ALERT! Th3 0n3 bolted in and punched the agent into the wall. A large crack formed. He fell to the ground, instantly unconscious. A trail of Grid agents were on the ground in the hallways behind them. Mig: Very subtle. 0n3: I prefer a more destructive approach. Mig stored the blue chip in his hip compartment. He closed the door and heard the alarms ring and saw the flashing of the alarm signs. He aimed his arm towards the door and blasted a small beacon of energy around the bottom to seal it. 0n3: Ugh, why are we in here? We need to leave. Mig: There's a vent in this room that leads to the top level of the island, weren't you listening? Anyway, maybe we can...what are you doing? Th3 0n3 stared at the table in front of him at T-Y, blocking Mig's view of it. Mig ran beside him and looked at T-Y, who was glaring up at them. Th3 0n3 quickly ran to the bars, absorbed the material, and snapped him free. He fell the ground, shaking. T-Y: Agghhhhh... 0n3: He's a superhuman...he has to be, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Mig: COOL, NOW HURRY AND GET HIM UP! The door's about to explode! Th3 0n3 kneeled down and lifted T-Y up quickly. T-Y shoved him to the ground and stood. He smashed his foot into Th3 0n3 multiple times and then kicked him into the wall. Mig turned. Mig: What are you doing!? T-Y: Killing every last one of you FREAKS. T-Y bolted at Mig and tackled him to the ground. He punched him multiple times, but Mig dodged. He rolled to the side and blasted T-Y against the door. The door broke apart. Mig ran to Th3 0n3. T-Y: URRRGH! He grabbed a Grid agent and hurled him into the army behind him, causing all the rest to fall. He grabbed a large weapon and blasted at Mig's feet. Mig tripped and slammed face-first into the metal ground. Th3 0n3 regenerated and got up. He walked towards T-Y while absorbing the properties of the wall. 0n3: We are trying to help you! T-Y: STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR "HELP!!" He blasted at Th3 0n3, but narrowly missed. Th3 0n3 jumped into the air and landed on T-Y's shoulders. He punched him in the face over and over and kicked at his spine. The Grid agents all rose up and loaded their weapons, aiming at the pair. Agent 1#: ALL OF YOU, STOP OR WE KILL! Mig ran out in front of them and crouched down. Energy sparked and grew around him. His eyes glowed orange. He raised his arms and body upwards and released a large energetic shockwave down the hallway, knocking down and killing a few agents. Smoke surrounded them and hid them. Mig ran back and grabbed Th3 0n3. Mig: We HAVE to GO! T-Y: No no, you two aren't going anywhere. You're still on my list. Mig activated his jetpack and blasted in T-Y's face. He fell back, coughing. He then sprinted at Mig and jumped on top of him, crushing him and smashing him into the ground. Kicking his face, Mig managed to blast him in the chest. He rolled in front of Th3 0n3. Th3 0n3 grabbed his weapon and absorbed it. He crushed it to bits. 0n3: I have a better idea. T-Y blasted Th3 0n3 in the face with a heat ray. He jumped up onto his arms and slammed down onto Th3 0n3's body, standing up on his feet. Mig threw a device onto his neck. It opened up on both sides and released a static charge that went through his body. He fell down, shaking and shouting. Th3 0n3 got up. Mig: Do you want to cooperate now? T-Y: AGGGGHHHHHH!! Th3 0n3 grabbed him by the face and lifted him. His hand glowed with the energy of the weapon. T-Y: ALRIGHT! Mig walked over to him and smashed the device off of his neck, crushing it with his feet. T-Y fell to the ground groaning and breathing heavily. Th3 0n3 lowered his arms. Mig: We aren't Grid agents. I thought that would be obvious. T-Y: LIARS! He got up, raising his fist at Mig. Th3 0n3 grabbed it and crushed his fist. He elbowed him in the chest and blasted him in the eye. T-Y groaned with more pain and smashed his head into the ground. 0n3: LISTEN UP for a minute and SHUT UP. We're superhumans, like you. Whatever happened to you in the past obviously left permanent scars on your mind. You obviously have major trust issues and anger issues, I get that, I know. Mig: We weren't looking for you. Lucky accident. Even bigger luck, you're one of us. Now, do you want to get out of here or continue fighting until reinforcements show up? T-Y looked at them with a blank expression. He turned to the side and looked at the defeated troops and back at them. T-Y: Alright. He held his hand up. Th3 0n3 lifted him up fast and hard. T-Y rubbed his arm. T-Y: You got a big grip. 0n3: I get that sometimes. T-Y smirked. He looked around. Mig blasted at the rooftop and created a hole. The hole fell down and broke apart. T-Y saw a shadow pass down the hallway and he quickly reacted. T-Y: Let's go. Now. Mig: Can you fly? T-Y: If I could, I would. Mig grabbed Th3 0n3 and hurled him out. He then grabbed T-Y and hurled him out as well. About to fly about, Mig saw something at the corner of his eyes. He moved his eyes to the right and spotted the figure that confronted Ty, staring at him. Mig: Guys, wait a minute. There's someone- T-Y reached down and grabbed Mig. He threw him at the ground and looked up at the Grid helicopters swarming around the area. Mig sighed and shook his head. 0n3: We're too late. Mig: We can handle this...probably. T-Y? Mig looked around and spotted no trace of T-Y. He kicked the ground. Mig: Ugh looks like it's just two. Again. 0n3: I had my sneaking suspicion he would ditch us when danger came about. I told you, he has trust issues. He probably couldn't handle it and went back inside to hide. Just then, T-Y blasted the roof of the base apart. He jumped out with weapons around his back. He grabbed an enhanced machine gun and fired at a helicopter. It exploded and spiraled down. Grid agents jumped out and slammed into the island surface. T-Y: Just needed my stuff. 0n3: Whoa. Mig: Nice! T-Y: I like to say I'm skilled with weapons. Any kind, really. 0n3: Hey Mig, what are we gonna tell Max? This Grid base still stands. Mig: Tell him we couldn't do it. We got a new guy, and I take that as a pass. They'll probably abandon this before we come back anyways. Suddenly, Th3 0n3 spots more Grid agents coming outside of the base, loaded with weaponry and doning heavy and very detailed armor. They ran towards the trio. 0n3: Guys... Mig: Let me handle this, just take him. Th3 0n3 grabbed T-Y. He then shot fire at the ground, making him fly up, and away. Mig looked at the Grid agents and charged a large energy beam. He shot the energy beam at the Grid agents. The Grid agents either failed to doge, got vaporized, or knocked out. Mig flies off behind Th3 0n3. Mig: All taken care of. 0n3: You know, flying like this is a bit difficult. Especially if you're carrying a super alien human dude. Mig grabbed T-Y off his back. Mig: I got this. 0n3: Good, now let's just get the hell out of here. Mig, Th3 0n3, and T-Y escape Scarecrow Island and fly over the river. ---- Mig, Th3 0n3, and T-Y appear to be taking shelter in an abandoned, beat-up taco restaurant. There appears to be a fire set-up in between the three of them. Mig grabs a bag of chips and opens it up. Mig: Someone get the salso. Or guacamole is fine. Either one...I'm hungry as heck. Th3 0n3 sat down on a chair and threw expired salsa in a jar on the table. He held his arm in his lap and his hand cover his chin. He then leaned back and sighed. T-Y: Is this what you guys do in your freetime? A...crudy taco shop? 0n3: Sorry we didn't sneak into a mansion, princess. Mig looked at his hand. He held a communicator with Max's number and bio on it. He clicked it with his thumb and it rang four times. Angry, he hurled the communicator at the wall. It fell. Mig: Why won't he RESPOND!? Mig kicked his chair over and plunged to the ground. He picked at the tearing tile. 0n3: I hear something. T-Y: Of course you do. It's your ego screaming all around your mind. Mig: Ugh SHUT UP. I hear it, too. Mig got up and looked around. He looked down at his communicator and heard static ring in and out. He quickly grabbed it and looked at it, seeing "Connected" on the dial. Mig: HELLO? MAX?? (communicator): URRRRGHH-(static)-GUYS-(static). Th3 0n3 and T-Y quickly bolted out of their chairs and ran to the communicator. Th3 0n3 grabbed it. 0n3: Yes, Max, this is us! What's going on? I hear you sound like you're in pain. Did something go wrong? (communicator): AGGGGH!!!!!-(static). The communicator then said "Disconnected." Th3 0n3 crushed it in his bare hands and threw it out the window. Mig ran towards the window and pressed his hands against it, looking out. T-Y: What's going on? 0n3: There's no way on Earth we can reach him in time if he's in a struggle right now. Mig: This is your fault! If you had LISTENED to him when he gave us INSTRUCTIONS on what to do, we would've been done A WHOLE LOT QUICKER AND NOT IN THIS MESS! Th3 0n3 angrily glared at Mig. 0n3: You wanna point fingers? YOU'RE THE ONE- T-Y punched Th3 0n3 down and grabbed Mig. He threw Mig at the wall and raised his arms out towards both of them. T-Y: ENOUGH ARGUING! Listen, I barely know who the heck you two are, let alone who this Max guy is. But he seems important to ALL of us. Let's go find him. No point on staying here all night ripping each other apart. Mig and Th3 0n3 both got up. They looked at the door. 0n3: Our time is limited, though. Whatever happened we have to hurry. God knows how what got to him and how big the injuries are. Mig kneeled back against the wall and nodded with a serious expression on his face. T-Y crossed his arms and also nodded. 0n3: T-Y, can we count on you to- T-Y: Of course. Mig half-smiled. Th3 0n3 smiled and looked at T-Y. He went up to T-Y and raised his fist out. T-Y, looking confused at him, also raised his fist out. Both bumped their fists together. 0n3: Good to have you apart of the team, T-Y. ---- THE END. Main Events *Th3 0n3 debuts. *Mig debuts. *T-Y debuts. *The Grid bases are revealed; Grid debuts. *Unknown (???) debuts. *Max Tenison debuts; voice only. Characters *Th3 0n3/Feedback *Miguel Stocker/Powerhouse *Tralior Yvetta/T-Y *Max Tenison (voice only) Villains *Codename: Grid **Agent Bryan **Unknown (???) Trivia *This is the first episode of the Prototype series. *The unknown (???) character will be revealed later on in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Prototype (Series)